Luffy Akimichi Konoha: New Adventure
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: "A New Adventure" Luffy thought with a wide grin on his baby face. Read on how he lives his new life in the Naruto Uzumaki Universe with new friends and a new family! (Cover image is from pininterest don't own image just use it, Credit goes to the person who designed it.)
1. Chapter 1 Straw Hat Reborn

On a volcanic island in the new world on the mountain range two people could be seen fighting each other with their respective powers "Gah!" One of the figures yelled out as he was punched back with a magma fist, He was sent rolling onto the ground then he stopped as he took a breath.

The figure is a young man according to his physics. He wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. The figure also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short, messy black hair. He has a large X-shaped scar on his chest. This is Monkey D. Luffy the boy who dreams of being the king of pirates someday.

"I c-cant lose" Luffy weakly stated in a kneeling position on the ground as he gazed up at the approaching figure with mad yet tired eyes, He has been fighting for about at least twelve days non stop throwing every single attack at his opponent but it wasn't enough to end the battle.

"Just give it up Dragon's son… you can not win this battle" The other figure spoke to Luffy with a steel hard voice as he gazed down at the pirate who was always causing trouble with the Marines, The young man who wouldn't give anything up not without a fight of course.

The figure is an incredibly tall, light skinned, unusually muscular man. He has a square shaped face, with a black beard and a thin mustache with short black hair. He wears a standard Marine cap and sports a white suit, decorated with what appears to be a pink rose on his left buttonhole. On the inside of the suit he wears a light colored flower patterned shirt unbuttoned showing his scarred muscular neck that ran along the right side of his face with some chunks of his ear missing.

The tattoo on the left side of his chest is black, containing numerous images of flowers integrated into its design. His tattoo has flame shaped edges and it extends from the admiral's left shoulder to his hip, covering part of his back and ribs. He has another, smaller tattoo in the shape of a black sword on his right deltoids and a small part of the biceps. This figure is none other Sakazuki A.K.A. Akainu the Fleet Admiral of the Marine's by his alias.

"Da-damn it" Luffy grunted out while gritting his teeth as he stared at the one who killed not only his brother Ace but also his grandfather Garp. Somewhere along the New World word was it that Akainu had purposely finished off Garp the fist by himself stating that he was a traitor to the Marine Government. He also did not explain how he was a traitor but Luffy knew something was wrong with this scene.

Unknown to almost all of the world especially the Marine's was that Akainu ambushed Garp in a hidden location and finished him of there, He killed Garp because he believes that the once proud fighter of the Marine's was a traitor to its sources. He thinks that Garp would do anything to save his one last remaining grandson in the world since he saw those eyes, The eyes of a man who would not even hesitate to do dire actions to save his family.

Akainu respected that part of Garp, even when his grandson's was on the other side of complete Justice he still took family as his first precaution in life but unfortunately since his grandson was a pirate Sakazuki will show no mercy to those who defies justice. He knew if he were to hunt down his grandson Garp would immediately try to stop him so the New Fleet Admiral did one thing he could think of which is to destroy the traitor.

"Do not worry Revolutionary Dragon's son you will be quickly finished off by me" Akainu said with a scowl as his brown eyes seem to glow with a fierce color of red as he enveloped his entire right arm with pure heated Magma " _ **Hellhound Dash!"**_ He roared out as he threw his magma cloaked arm out as it then launched a ball of Magma that took the shape of a bloody beast that could only appear in the depths of hell itself.

"Crap" Luffy said as he quickly pushed himself on the ground and jumped high into the air over the transformed hellhound made out of pure Magma as it tried to rip right through him with its Sharp teeth "I have to finish this quick it's been already twelve days" Luffy thought tiredly as he glared down at the Hellhound that now stood beside its master who just crossed his arms looking at Luffy with bored eyes.

Thinking back Luffy wondered back over to his team of what they were doing right now while he was here fighting the Fleet Admiral of the Marine's for his life, After Luffy got word that his grandfather the only relative that he knows he has in the world died by the hands of Ace's killer out of rage he left the crew along with his ship on the island that they were at during the night and headed straight towards the island that he heard that Akainu was last seen by the towns folk.

It was a volcanic island as the mountains there were surrounded by mini Volcanoes that are all filled with Magma. Word was it that Akainu was spotted on this island here training his Magma techniques, When he was finally on the land he ran all over the place looking for Akainu and at last he found him on the top of the point of the Mountain's range.

Without warning he charged at Akainu who had his back turned, The man then turned around and blocked Luffy's attack as they both jumped away from each other. Akainu looked almost calm as if he was expecting this to happen and that was when they started fighting to the battle of the death. It was a God like battle that lasted twelve days and twelve nights but no matter how many attacks Luffy throws at Akainu the guy just keeps getting up shaking his attacks off as it was nothing, Luffy knew that even if he wasn't showing it Akainu was getting pretty banged up as well.

He snapped out of his thoughts and shooked his head right now he has a battle to finish looking down at his opponent he too could see that the Admiral was getting tired by noticing his long breathes at some times " _ **Gomu Gomu no…."**_ he stretched out both his arms behind him as they were both extended past a normal man's length. Focusing from deep within himself he called upon his Haki as it covered his arms along with his fists in a thick black layer like armor _**"Red**_ _**Jet Hawk Gatling!"**_ he threw his left arm for a punch towards the Admiral then the left.

He threw fist after fist until one fist eventually became eight hundred punches that were launched towards his foe as they were all covered in Haki while they were blazing with a red hot flame "Ace.. lend me your strength" he thought to himself as Akainu looked up with his Hellhound turned back into its lava liquid state that emerged with him now.

"This is one most hardest battle that I have ever done" Akainu thought as he enveloped both his arms in magma as he gathered some magma under him as well. This was the third most hardest battle that he had ever had in his life. The first being Whitebeard, The second being Kuzan and now the third being Monkey D. Luffy the supposed brother of Ace the Fire Fist " _ **Meteor Volcano!**_ " he took out one of his signature techniques as he raise both his magma covered arms towards Luffy.

The magma covered arms immediately launched several meteor sized fist's at the opposing barrage of punches "Aaaaahhhhhh" they both yelled yelled out as the barrage of magma meteor shaped fist made contact with the barrage of Haki influenced punches.

Punch after punch Luffy managed to break through the meteorites as he passed them, He notice Akainu wasn't there anymore so he stopped and pulled back his Haki covered arms back together with him as he landed on the ground.

Wondering where the Admiral went Luffy looked to the right he wasn't there, He then looked to the left he wasn't there and then above yet he doesn't see the man's muscular form anywhere. He raised an eyebrow where was he?, He knows that Akainu wasn't the one to run from the fight basically as the man would rather die than to run away from the enemy he was fighting.

That was when he notice that magma was appearing right under him but he didn't pay much attention to it as he looked around for the man who killed his loved ones then suddenly he stopped as he remembered how Akainu took out whitebeard with widened eyes he snapped his head back as he twisted his body "Cra- "It's over" Akainu's voice was heard as Luffy suddenly stopped as he felt something burst through out his chest.

Slowly and fearfully he looked down just to see a magma covered fist right through him, He looked behind him him just to see his opponents body form from over the magma puddle that was near Luffy. The position he was in now was the position of how Akainu killed Ace who had his back turn at the moment.

Luffy coughed up blood as he gazed down towards his chest, He knew that Akainu shoved his arm right through his heart so he could end him quickly "D-damn it" he muttered as Akainu pulled his arm out of Luffy's chest just to reveal a fist sized hole in the making.

Akainu watch with satisfaction as Luffy fell forward on the ground laying on the front side of his body "You did well but your reign of evil is over Straw Hat" Akainu said as he stood over the form of Monkey D. Luffy who was beginning to have a puddle of his own blood form around him as he just layed there on the ground with dead eyes.

"My vision is fading" Luffy thought as his vision was getting blurry heck he was using the last of his natural will power just to stay up. The last thoughts and memory he had before blacking out was the smiling faces of his teammates, his crew but most of all his best friend's in the whole entire world "Please forgive me guys it looks like I died" he thought to himself as he closed his eye's.

This was the day that Monkey D. Luffy leader of the Straw Hats, brother of Ace and the grandson of the war hero Garp died with a smile on his face with closed eyes as the last moments he thought about was his family.

Little did Akainu know that the moment he killed Monkey D. Luffy was the moment that Luffy Akimichi was born in another world however. "W-what where am i" Luffy thought out as he looked around the area he was in currently, The area he was in at was pitch black "Huh I always thought heaven was whiter than this" he couldn't help but think as he thought that heaven will be filled with fluffy clouds and meat (Do not judge him he wasn't really experienced with a lot of things) then he saw a light ahead.

Wondering what the light in the darkness was he tried to move towards it but he couldn't help but notice he can't move at all right now, He was suddenly caught off from his thoughts as something was pulling him out of the dark area as light filled his vision but then he blacked out for a while

"Congratulations it's twins!" A female voice was heard as the noise suddenly woke Luffy up, From his position after getting his vision back he could see that he was in the arms of a young blond woman wearing a nurse's outfit.

* **Squeal** * "Give me" Luffy was caught off from another female voice as he was suddenly put into another pair of arms, He looked up just to see that he was in the arms of a very young woman with short black hair and eyes which are accentuated by orange markings at each right now she was in one of the hospital gowns for the patients.

He was caught off as he heard someone crying beside him, He looked to the side just to find a baby right next to him "So this is my son and daughter Hahahaha I'm a father now!" A males laughter was heard with the hint of joy in it, Luffy looks up to see another figure. The figure is a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour, He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and weird metal headband that is tied around his head.

"Hello my babies my name is Otome Akimichi and this is Choza Akimichi" She gestured to herself and the other man who was now by her side smiling down at them with pride. Luffy blinked baby? How was he a baby, He looked around until he notice a small mirror near him and he widened his eyes as the baby in the mirror does the same thing.

"I have been reborn" Luffy thought with horrid eyes but then blinked as he started to grow a grin "This is awesome" He thought to himself as although he wonders on what his crew was doing right now with his death if they found out… oh well might as well think about it later

"Welcome to the world Luffy and Calanthe Akimichi" Otome said with a booming laugh along with her husband as they all were put into a light hug together. Luffy knew one thing now and that was just that things just got a hell a lot more interesting, He is reborn in a new family now he just wonders on what he is going to do with his new life at hand.

He then looked towards his new uh big sister or little sister but the point was that he was looking at his sister."What was her name again Carrot, Cary, crazy, Calanthe yeah Calanthe" He just stared at her in his position, He had a brother before but he never had a sister to be exact. He shrugged his shoulders hey boy or girl it doesn't really matter to him in any way, He could deal with anybody bad guys, monsters, and other things that could threaten or possibly kill him. The fact is that he could take them with his fist along with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey honey Luffy has your hair and Calanthe has mine" Choza smiled at his wife proud with the fact he has a beautiful daughter and a tough looking son "You're going to be great one day" Choza muttered as he looked down at his children with a smile full of warmth to be exact.

"Although unlike Calanthe he does look a bit skinny" His wife Otome said while observing her little boy who was now closing his eyes with a wide smile on his face while his new sister stopped crying and cuddled up against him as their mother held them close together.

"Don't worry honey that's genetics I mean look at my strong build" Choza said out loud as he posed in a fashion using his expansion jutsu so he made his stomach grow which then allowed his belly to flop around for a bit while his wife covered her mouth to prevent giggling at the sight of his _strong build_ bouncing slightly with his head high in the air with a proud expression on his face. Hey he may be chubby but do not underestimate him for he is Choza Akimichi leader of the Akimichi clan. Since he was the leader he was the most strongest man in the Akimichi compound complex that was in the Hidden Leaf Village.

While closing his eyes about to rest Luffy thought of one thing in his mind "Time for another adventure!" as he rested completely exhausted of today's events.

 **Hello guys and girls this is my first fanfiction to be exact so I am quite happy that you bothered to read my fiction when there are OTHER better fanfiction to read. What I am trying to say is THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING This!**

 **For those who are confused on why I put him as a Akimichi is that I decided to make Luffy the son of the leader of the Akimichi clan because seeing those rubber attack moves I can't help but think "What if an Akimichi could do that" and all. I mean they have the ability to grow parts of their bodies and even turn into a giant.**

 **I may genderbend some characters so far such as:**

 **Choji Akimichi = Calanthe Akimichi**

 **Naruto = Naruko Uzumaki**

 **Rock Lee = Emerald Green**

 **I don't know these are my ideas so far if you have better names please comment and review on it. I hope you won't say bad things about me because this is my first time writing a fanfic in my whole life.**

 **So please tell me on what you think of this story so far and it's idea again THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS!**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Friend

**Thank you guys and girls it's just little old me again. So anyway I just wanna thank you all for reading my fanfiction and I hope that you will enjoy it. By the way I am still uncertain if I would use other gender characters but I am still thinking it. This chapter is when Luffy will make a very special friend today okay let's go Narukoand One Piece lovers TO THE STORY!**

(10 Years Later)

It was a cheerful morning in Konoha the birds were singing and the sun was up brightening everyone's day. Adults and children also started to come out into the open streets to enjoy the nice atmosphere, but for some reason the kids noticed that some adults have an evil smirk or a scary smile on today though they wonder why they didn't bother to press on it.

If only they knew on what was going to happen on that day because today is the October 10. The day where the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life in order to save the village by the terrible beast called the Nine Tailed Fox, A fox with nine tales with an extraordinary amount of power that could destroy landscapes in just a few seconds.

Unknown to the children the adults knew something that they didn't, The only reason why they didn't tell the children about it was because it was banned by the third Horace Hiruzen Sarutobi by himself.

Anyone who tells about the events on THAT day would immediately be executed right on the spot which was now passed down as a rule in the village. So anyway let's see what our main character is doing right now, In the Akimichi compound all of the clan members were going on about their day while in a certain household….

"I'm bored Calanthe" A young ten year old boy whined out to his twin sister who was just laying on the bed, The boy in question was Monkey D. Luffy or should I now say Luffy Akimichi the once dead rubber man who somehow ended up getting revived into another world.

"Mmmm Meat" was his little chubby sister's sleepy reply as she pulled the blanket over her head trying to take a nap, These two Akimichi siblings were in their room that they shared together. Their mother said that they could separate rooms when they are older but for now they would need to share it together.

*Sigh* The young Luffy looked at his sister with a frown, she never likes to play with him when he was bored. Normally a child would be sad if their family member doesn't want to hang out with them but Luffy instantly grew back his normal grin that just stretched out of his face.

"Hahaha she said _Meat_ " he took then started to drool out with an expression of love and care in the whole world (Think of Sanji when he sees a beautiful woman), I mean who doesn't like meat almost everybody loves meat in the world well everyone except for vegetarians…. yeah those people won't be able to enjoy the food that were made by the gods themselves.

"Shishishishi okay Calanthe I'm going out to play" Luffy stated with his signature laugh as he ran outside of their room and out of the house, His parents weren't here because they said something about Barbecue with friends or something.

"Where to go?" Luffy thought out as he entered the busy streets of Konoha, While walking down the long road he finally decides where to go "To the Park" He grinned out as he ran towards the local villages park pushing people who were in his way.

Finally reaching the park he pumped his fist in the air "I made it!" he yelled out in victory with a carefree grin while the people who were at the park around him look at him weirdly, They were probably wondering what he meant but the boy ignored their looks and walked forward.

He smiled widely as he could see children having fun with each other and acting as if there was no troubles in their life, Walking forward he couldn't help but notice a small crowd forming near the swings.

Interested on what the crowd was looking at he walked towards them, when he got close enough he heard some people in the crowd whisper.

"Hey it's that girl" "What is SHE doing here?" "She doesn't belong here" Luffy frowned as he could actually feel the hate coming from the crowd, it was so intense that their anger could most likely beat his anger towards the Fleet Admiral Akainu from killing his precious family members.

Throughout all the harsh whispers he raised an eyebrow though who are they even talking about?, he looked straight ahead to see a figure swinging on the swings by herself.

The figure was a young girl with blond hair and a tan complexion, She was wearing a short orange shirt with a mini blue skirt with two orange lines that go from across the area.

She has the most bluest blue eyes that Luffy had ever seen in his life but he also see's the pain that is behind them, He then grew excited eyes as he saw what was on both sides of her face "Whiskers" he thought out as three marks that resemble that to whiskers were on both sides on her cheeks.

He then started noticing that every time the crowd whispers something bad about her, The young girl would immediately flinch. Hell he could actually see that she was restraining herself from crying, Looking around he realized that there were no other children around her at the moment.

He didn't know why but he has a feeling that the adults would most likely take their children as far away from her for some reason and that was when he made up his mind.

So being the nice yet dense person that he was he started walking towards the girls, That was when the whispering got even louder.

"Holy Crap is he crazy!" "Who is that!?" "Quick someone get him!" he still continued walking forward when he suddenly stopped as he felt a hand on the top of his right shoulder. He turned around and noticed it was one of the people from the crowd a young man to be exact.

"Hey lad you probably shouldn't go near her" The man said as he firmly put his hands on the little boy's shoulder trying to save him from going near that… that… that beast!. Luffy just looks toward the civilian with an innocent smile on his childlike face.

"Why Oji-san what's the problem?" He densely asked out towards the man who just started fidgeting in his spot, He looked towards the group only to greet the sight of them shaking their heads at him to not say anything but bravely he looked back at the child.

"I-it's because lad she is a demo- The man started off but was caught off as he suddenly felt something hit him, For some reason he saw his life flash before his eyes. The crowd watch as the man whimpered and let go of Luffy, He doesn't know why but his instincts told him to let go of the boy to live.

Luffy was instantly alerted unlike the civilians In the group he was able to figure out what's wrong with the man, He was blasted with a hint of killing intent. Luffy raised an eyebrow as he looked around the place and not so far he could see a dark figure hiding in the shadows in a nearby tree.

(Meanwhile with the Figure)

"I will not let you talk anything bad about her" The figure thought with venom as he glared at the civilian who had even dared to call his sensei's one and only last Blooded family member his daughter from behind the back of a tree.

The figure was a young man who was wearing a standard anbu armor consisting of a Grey vest and long dark blue pants with a bandage tied around the thigh area, The one thing that stuck out from him unlike the others in the area was that he has pure silver hair and he was wearing a mask that only showed his right eye while covering his left.

This man is Kakashi Hatake the student of the deceased Fourth Hokage and Konoha's legendary copy ninja, He was said to copy over a thousand jutsu ranging from almost all of the elements that this world had to present.

Ever since his Sensei died with his daughter in his arms, Kakashi made sure that she was well protected at times when he wasn't on missions.

He also feels guilty that he couldn't adopt her as his own but his leader the Hokage told him that it just wasn't possible because the Council didn't want anyone to adopt her, Kakashi grips his hands into fists as he thought about those damn monsters.

Unlike Hiruzen some people in the council decided to make the _demon's_ life nothing but a dirty hell, OH he knows about the assassin's that some members in the council hired to try and take out the innocent blonde but they were always killed by the anbu who were ordered by their Hokage to protect the girl or by himself personally.

It was bad enough that the civilians in this damn village always kicks her out of their stores and even if they do sell her things it will just be expired food or tattered old clothes with holes in them.

"Damn it Hiruzen" Kakashi growled in his mind, He knows that the Hokage is doing everything he can to protect the girl but still he was being ordered by the council or needed permission by the council to do something like he was some kind of lapdog to them.

"Doesn't he know that HE is the Hokage" Kakashi muttered out the Hokage makes the rules not the damn council as he turned his attention back to the man that he was glaring at earlier only to blink as he saw a young boy looking in his direction with big curious eyes.

"What the did he sense me… no that can't be" Kakashi shook his head there is no way that a kid was able to spot him from his hiding place after all he is an elite that is a master at hiding there is no way that the young boy could see hi-

"Hey hey old man" He suddenly heard a voice behind him as he slightly jumped into the air, He looks back just to see the boy looking at him with a smile.

Even though he was wearing a mask Kakashi was blushing a bit by embarrassment as he was caught in his hiding place by some kid, He awkwardly coughed in his hand "H-hello young one" The copy ninja greeted out to the boy who was just looking up at him.

"Wow you're old mister my name is Luffy" Luffy greeted his name out with a wide smile as Kakashi gained a tick mark he just met the kid and he was already getting pissed at his carefree attitude, I mean how could you mock someone with an innocent face.

"I'm not that old I was just born like this" Kakashi calmly stated out.

"I see you were born old" Luffy told him nodded sagely surely as the guy's eyebrow twitch how could youngsters be so cruel to him just Because he was born like this.

"What is your name?" Luffy grinned out.

"Well since you introduced yourself my name is kak- 'zzzzzz' He blinked as he looked down just to see Luffy just standing in front of him sleeping with a huge air bubble coming out of his nose.

"Hey are you sleeping on me?" Kakashi asked twitching his hands, He really feels like smacking the kid that was in front of him now.

He took a deep breath "Calm down you are an anbu an extremely calm person" He bent down to wake the kid up.

He could only blink as the bubble in the boy's nose grew and grew until it popped right onto his face "What where am I?" Luffy said out loud as he was woken up by his own air bubble while Kakashi was now shaking in silent rage.

Luffy then noticed him and just stared at him for a while "W-who are you?" Luffy asked as he took a few steps back with a frightened face while Kakashi sweat dropped didn't the boy introduced himself already.

Before Kakashi could talk "OH yeah I was going to be introducing myself to that girl" Luffy stated as he palmed his forehead with a smile, He then started to run away from the man.

Kakashi was now confused who was he talking about, He faced the direction where the boy headed off to which is where…. his Sensei's daughter was located at.

He widened his eyes how is this going to turn out, He looked at the people in the area noticing that the crowd that was once there left already in the other parts of the park already ignoring the supposed demon just thinking about their own things.

He then looked towards the boy called Luffy as he was still walking towards Naruko.

Naruko sighed as she was swinging on the parks swing alone again, every time she asked some nearby kids to play with her their parent's always yell at her for no reason even as going as far as to kick or punch her away just to stay away from their children hell one time a guy threw a rock at her.

Parents?

The one thing she always questioned but was never answered, She envy kids when she sees them holding hands with their own parents yet the question was to her who was her parents?.

Does her parents even love her? She doesn't know anything when she talks to the old man (Hiruzen Sarutobi) if he knew anything even the smallest detail about her parents he never tells her anything always randomly changing the topic.

It was bad enough to get kick out of the orphanage at a young age but to also live alone by herself in an apartment, She a little girl living in a dark apartment all by herself. She was hurt most of the time but the one thing she needs NO desires the most was a friend.

Sure she has the old man, big sister Ayame, big brother Iruka and uncle Teuchi but she never ever once made an actual friend by herself. They were her family that she loves but even though she was sounding selfish she wants a friend.

So far her life had been hell with the adults of the village always glaring at her while scowling and always saying mean things behind her back.

Every single time they mock her she gets angry and angrier and one day she was literally going to fight back. She charged at a pair of adults who were glaring at her but apparently tripped over a rock and landed on the ground.

That's when she heard laughter and she looked up just to see the smiling faces of the pair, She then decided to be a joke to everyone because it was better then to be noticed and to be laughed at then to be forgotten and be hated of.

Yet even though when she was a joke she still tries to make friends but none of them were even interested in becoming one with her.

While on the swing she could already feel tears gathering at the edges of her eyes but she doesn't want to see people look at her in this state so while swinging she gazed at the ground with a look of longing.

Silently she prayed "Please just let me have one friend Kami-Sama" She thought as the tears in her eyes were about to fall out before she heard a voice.

"Hello!" The voice was so cheerful near her but she thinks that the greeting wasn't meant for her so she still looks down at the ground about to burst into tears.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder "You there" this time she turned around just to see a boy who was around her age, She stared at him for a few seconds finally noticing that he was actually looking and Facing her direction.

She looks back to see if there was somebody else that he might be talking to but seeing none she turned back to the smiling boy and pointed at herself "A-are y-you talking to m-me" She stuttered out with surprise in her tone.

The boy then nodded to her with a big warm smile on his face "Shishishishi yes I am names Luffy!" The boy grinned and pointed at himself with excitement.

Naruko Shyly looks at him and wonder if she should introduce herself "M-my name is N-naruko" She looks towards the ground waiting for the face of realization and disgust with hatred, the only thing she could imagine now was that he was going to leave her alone like the rest of the kids before saying something bad at her.

Without getting replies back she stares at the ground about to cry her heart out that the first time a kid around her age talked to her but left instantly realizing who she was but she froze as she heard his voice.

"Eh Naruko Right" She looked up just to see his smiling face which was now just a few inches from her face, Time slowed down as she realized that he was so close to her.

She instantly blushed a bit stumbling back losing her balance and fell onto the ground, She was now expecting laughter of mockery but was surprised when she heard his worried voice "Naruko Are you okay?" Luffy asked with worried eyes as he came in front of her and presented his hand out to her.

She looked at it with wide eyes not believing that he wasn't going to make fun of her and that he was actually helping her so hesitantly she grabbed his hand as he slowly lifted her up onto her feet.

"Shishishi there all better" Luffy grinned out with closed eyes as he put his hands behind his head but while Naruko was dusting herself he suddenly opened one eye "So Naruko Want to be friends?"

Naruko frozen as she stopped cleaning herself and looked at him with wide eyes "R-really?" She asked with hope in her voice that someone would actually want to be her friend while the boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's start over names Luffy Akimichi want to be my friend?" Luffy asked with a smile as he extended his right hand towards the girl who stared at it for a while.

Deciding on taking it she then slowly reached out and grabbed onto his hand for a shake "My names N-Naruko Uzumaki yes I would like to be your friend" She shyly grinned back at him as he looks back at her with a grin of his own.

Little did they know that danger was coming up tonight on the day of October ten but for now they will just play like the normal kids that they are.

 **(So what did you guys and girls think. Please Review on your thoughts on how you like how Luffy and Naruko met at the park and Thank you for reading this and have a great day)**


	3. Chapter 3 Great Game And Free food

( **I am back everyone and thank you for reading my story, I honestly hope that you guys and girls like it from where it began so here it is LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED YAHOOOOOO!")**

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed quietly with a grin as he hid behind a tree from the counting Naruko, Right now after playing a few games the two children were playing the game Hide-and-seek with Naruko counting and Luffy hiding.

"1,2,3,4,5" Naruko was starting to get a little excited but also nervous at the same time, This was the first time that she was playing a game with a kid around her age so she was excited but was also nervous at messing the game up.

She knows how to play the game from seeing the other children play with each other in it at the park, She just hopes that she won't make a fool out of herself from the boy named Luffy.

"6,7,8,9 and 10 H-Here I come!" Naruko slightly shouted out like really loudly which attracted a few looks towards her direction so she stopped and blushed in embarrassment while waving awkwardly at them then ran around the area to find Luffy.

"She will never find me!" Luffy shouted out loud as he was laughing behind the tree occasionally glancing around it to see if the girl Naruko was there or not when suddenly he heard a sound above him.

He looked up from the bottom of the tree just to see Naruko standing upside down under a branch right above him, Her face was now literally above him as she suddenly poked his nose "I G-Got you" She just shyly smiles at him.

Luffy could be seen gaping at her with wide eyes while Naruko thought that she accidentally scared him but was surprised when she saw him grow a big smile on his face.

"Amazing!" Luffy cheered out as Naruko who was surprised at the sudden shout fell from the tree but she was able to twist her body so she was able to land on her tush.

"O-owe" Naruko muttered from the ground pouting cutely with concerned eyes but she was able to handle it after all she had much more _severe_ injuries than this before.

"That was so cooooool!" Luffy picked Naruko up from the ground and onto her feet as he grabbed the blonde girl by her shoulders and started to shake her at a fast pace.

Like really fast pace, Her body could be seen as a flinging blur right about now in that matter of course.

"How did you do that? Are you a ninja? You were so cool? Did I mention you were cool because I'm pretty sure that your super cool!?" Luffy kept shaking the girl as he rapidly fired question after question while the girl was starting to foam a little in her mouth meanwhile with Kakashi.

Kakashi stood a good distance behind the pair of kids with sweat dripping from his face as he just watches the scene of what looks like the boy named Luffy currently shaking Naruko back and forth in high speeds.

"Is that foam?" Kakashi couldn't help but think to himself as he looks at what was currently gathering at the side of his sensei's opening mouth, He was currently interested in the boy name Luffy though.

After all it's not everyday that a kid around Naruko's age plays with her a lot, He couldn't help but smile as Naruko was finally having fun a bit while with said girl…

"Uuuh-uuuh-uuuh-uuuh" The girl in question was literally getting dizzy as she was being shaken at incredible speeds, Her eyes were becoming swirly and was now forming foam in her open mouth.

Luffy suddenly stopped shaking her but that didn't stop him from having a huge amount of excitement in his eyes "Naruko how did yo- He stopped as he saw Naruko leaning her head on the side with her spinning eyes in swirling patterns, Luffy quickly lifted her up and made her sit back on the swing set.

As Naruko leaned on the swings chain holding onto it tightly trying to regain herself, Luffy was now poking her on the cheek in a rapid motion. Every single time when Luffy's finger made contact with Naruko the girl would immediately groan at his actions.

"Neh Neh Naruko are you alright?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuh" Was the girls respond

"Are you *gasp* a ninja" Luffy stated with a grin.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuh"

"Well are you? Are you? Are you?" Luffy just kept on poking her cheek as the girl barely responds to him.

Feeling sorry for his sensei's daughter Kakashi came out from behind his spot and walked towards them, Usually Anbu members ARE supposed to wear their official mask that they were given inside or outside the village but Kakashi doesn't wear it.

He only wears it when he was on a mission outside of the village or when he was going to places where his cover must be hidden, He doesn't wear it in the village because most people already recognized him by his signature unique silver hair.

For instance if you see an Anbu who was wearing a mask but has silver hair then you would immediately assume it was Kakashi Hatake…. His hair color was VERY unique in the village itself in the matter.

"Calm down you kids" Kakashi stated as he walked towards them with his hands in his pockets looking quite cool, He was literally the visible aspect of cool as his lone eye was looking at them as the wind in the air was breezing slightly in his wavering silver hair but the moment was ruined when Luffy pointed at him with a grin.

"Hey it's the old man!" Kakashi was now fidgeting in his spot trying to restrain himself from slapping the innocent looking kid over his head.

Naruko who regained her bearings then noticed Kakashi with cheerful eyes "Dog-San" She cheered out as she jumped off from the swing and ran to Kakashi as she grabbed his leg for a hug, Kakashi looked down at her with a warm smile as he lightly petted her head.

"Hello Naruko" He said with a warm tone as Naruko still continued to hug his leg and that's when he heard restrained laughter that started off with a chuckle.

He looked towards the source to see the Luffy kid covering his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing out loud, He removed his hands and then laughed out loud as he pointed at Kakashi again.

"Ptssh… Doggy Oji-San" Luffy laughed out loud as Kakashi who was still being hugged by Naruko glared at him slightly then just sighed.

Man kids were mean in this new generation He then looked down at Naruko's yellow hair "Hey Naruko what's going o- before Kakashi could finish Naruko looked at him with her big blue baby doll eyes that sparkled a bit.

She then ran away from him and to Luffy's side as she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the Anbu "Hey what are yo- "Come on I'll introduce you" Kakashi then watched as Naruko pushed Luffy in front of him as she went to his side and held onto his left hand with a small blush.

"Dog-San m-meet my new friend L-Luffy-Kun" She stated with a small blush as she looked towards Luffy as she stuttered when she said Luffy-Kun while Kakashi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

He realized when she said 'Friend' Naruko said it with a huge amount of happiness and pride in her soft angelic voice, He smiles lightly "Good job Naruko you made a friend" Kakashi thought as he looks at the two kids.

"Hey Naruko how about we get some ramen" Kakashi said to the girl who cheered out with a loud yay while Luffy smiled, It was a nice seeing the sad girl instantly cheer up from her state so with a joyous laugh which caught the other two attention he turned around and started walking away.

He walked away with his hands behind his head and lifted his arm in a wave like motion "See you Naruko, let's meet again" He said out loud without turning back as he was walking away with his eyes closed with a small smile on his face.

"Wait!" He heard Naruko shout as he turned around just to be hit by a speeding blond bullet which knocked him into the ground, He looked down just to see Naruko hugging his chest tightly as her teary eyes were looking straight at his own.

"P-Please don't go l-let's eat Ramen together" She suddenly said with a hopeful smile on her face hoping that her new friend won't leave her yet (You cannot blame her after all she made her very first friend and she doesn't want the day that she spent with him to end).

"Now calm down Naruko I'm sure that he is bus- before Kakashi could finish Naruko looked up at him with a look that made his words die from his mouth.

"P-Please Doggy-San can he P-Please j-join us" Naruko whispered to him with her big blue tears eyes staring up at him from Luffy's chest, trembling lips and also a slight whimper sound coming out of her trembling lips as she was about to burst in tears in front of the man at any moment now.

"Uuuh" The copy ninja literally felt like shit right about now, He was now feeling guilty for trying to make Naruko get away from her very _first_ friend in the entire world. He feels like he just kicked an adorable blonde/yellow colored puppy In the gut that was now whimpering in pain and silence.

He looked towards the pouting child and made up his mind so he looked down towards the boy who she was laying on and open his mouth to say something but his words were caught off yet again from his mouth.

While Naruko was begging for Kakashi to take Luffy with them, Luffy was getting itchy on his nose so he scratched it as he poked his pointer finger in his nose.

It was a weird scene to be honest a crying adorable blonde girl pouting on the chest of a boy who was picking his nose in a stoic yet bored state, Kakashi just didn't even know what to say as he just looked at the scene but was caught off as he heard Naruko whimpers that were ringing out in the area.

With a sigh Kakashi went to the two kids and picked them up as he slung them over his shoulders acting as if they were nothing but sacks of potatoes….. Well to him it's one cute adorable blonde whiskered sack and the other was just an annoying sack who wasn't afraid to pick his nose in public.

From Kakashi's actions Naruko was pouting as she squirmed around to get out of her position but found out she couldn't move because Kakashi had a good grip on her while Luffy could be seen laying on his shoulder with a lazy smile as his body relaxed.

"Alright *sigh* he could come along" Kakashi said to her hesitantly, He doesn't need to turn his head back to know that his sensei's daughter was smiling widely as he then heard her cheer out to the world that the copy ninja said yes.

"Eh you mean _free_ _food_ " Luffy said out loud with a curious tone when he emphasizes the word free with the food as Kakashi stopped and thought about it for a second before nodding slowly then unknown to Kakashi Luffy grew the biggest grin that anybody could ever see in their lives

(Well it was probably because he could stretch it across his rubber face).

Luffy also didn't notice Naruko looking at him with a goofy smile, The only thing that could come into her mind was "I can't believe I made a friend and I'm about to eat WITH my new friend now oh Kami oh Kami OH KAMI!" She suddenly squealed loudly in her mind so loud that a certain being inside her flinched at how loud the mental squeal was.

"Alright let's go" Kakashi said as he started walking out of the park while holding onto the kids, He first started to walk then paced himself a little faster as he then started to run in a full sprint towards what Luffy assumes is the direction where the Ramen shop was exactly.

Kakashi already knows how much Ramen Naruko eats but he wasn't really sure about how much does the Luffy kid eat "Well he can't possibly eat as much as Naruko" Kakashi thought to himself unaware of the events that will happen to his wallet as he finally landed in front of the Ramen shop while on the way Kakashi introduced himself again as the other two remembered his name.

(A few seconds later)

"Great mother of Kami" Kakashi thought with a gaping mouth as he just stares at the two…. The two… monsters that were literally shoving every kind of Ramen and meat that they could get their grubby little childlike hands on as they shove it into their mouths (They were using their chopsticks to eat the noodles and meat in a fast pace).

Seriously only a few seconds passed as they ordered their food when they suddenly pounced on it like wild animals who didn't eat in a long time.

"Crap!" Kakashi suddenly shouted as he ducked in time just as a flying small object flew right over his head as it landed on the ground a few feet away from him, He looked down just to see a small chunk of meat just laying there in an innocent fashion.

He just stares at it then turn back to the table just to widen his eyes at four, five, NO about SIXTEEN stacks of empty Ramen bowls that were piling up right next to each other as the two _monster's_ were sitting next to each other on the chairs as they were rubbing their very own stomachs.

"Th-That was good Dattebayo" Naruko said out loud as she suddenly brought her hands towards her mouth covering it as she then turned turned to Luffy who was staring at her with a curious look, Naruko then thought of many possibilities of what Luffy might do when he heard her say that was he going to laugh at her? Was he going to leave and never talk to her again? Or was he going t- She was caught off as Luffy spoke.

"Ano… what was that?" Luffy asked with a curious tone as Naruko slightly felt fidgety in her spot blushing out of embarrassment.

"T-That was my catchphrase D-Dattebayo" she whispered out expecting him to call her weird then leave her alone and THEN he stops being her friend for having such a weird catchphrase AND THEN- She was caught off yet again as Luffy spoke.

"Shishishishi that's cool!" Luffy gave out his signature laugh out as Naruko blinked at him as there was a dust of pink upon her adorable face.

"I'm s-sorry what?" Naruko asked out as her pout started to transform into a smile that got larger and larger as Luffy kept on saying on how cool her catchphrase was but he suddenly blinked "So what does it mean?" He asked out.

Naruko then stuttered a moment and then sighed as she looked at him awkwardly "I-it means nothing" She said to him.

"Nothing?"

"Y-yeah nothing?"

"... "

"... "

"Well okay then" Luffy said with a grin on his face as he still rubbed his full stomach, Man he was sure full but he stopped as he pumped his fist into the air "I'm hungry again!" Luffy cheered out as Naruko agreed with him.

"Lets order again while Kakashi pays for us for free" Naruko stated with a smile while they were talking again Kakashi had widened his eyes as he saw a vision. A vision where he was sitting in front of the grave of his dear Wallet-Chan buried into the deep ground while crying his eyes out while also begging forgiveness that he spent her green insides (Which is money!) just to feed the two monsters.

Kakashi stepped between them "NO! I mean Naruko why don't you introduce Luffy to the shop's owner and daughter" Kakashi changed the topic and was glad when Naruko took the bail as she grew excited eyes as she called out the two people who were the only ones working in the shop as two figures came Into view.

The first figure was a young yet old man who has... Luffy doesn't know what color his eyes was because they look to be closed but anyway he has short black hair with straps of gray running through it. He wears a white sleeve folded robe just like the other figure and was also currently wearing a white hat over his head.

The second figure was a slender girl with long dark brown hair and large black colored eyes plus fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded which is similar to the first figures own, She was also wearing some sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top of her head with a bright white bandanna.

They both had current smiles on their faces as they looked towards Naruko, They were a bit surprised about the boy who she brought along but they didn't have to ask anymore as the adorable blonde was going to introduce him to them.

"Hello Naruko" The second figure said with a warm smile on her face as the other figure was also smiling down at her with a warm smile as well.

"How is my favorite and _number_ one customer doing" The male figure laughed out loud as he lightly rubs Naruko on the head while the girl just giggles at his actions even when he pulled his hand away from her head.

"I'm fine but anyway meet Luffy-Kun my new and best friend!" Naruko cheered out loud as she hugs Luffy's side with a large smile as the boy slung his arm over her shoulder with a piece sign and a grin.

That was when silence occurred in the area then suddenly as two loud shouts was heard from inside the village "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

( **Thank you everyone for reading my fanfiction and I love you all so here are some pairings I decided on if I make this into you know what you people call a harem or if I don't make this a harem then I will just choose which one will be his lover (Single female) So thank you anyway and review on which pairing would make the best from below and thank you again for reading this and also I am still thinking if I should genderbend some characters)**

 ***Luffy x Naruko = Maelstrom's Arc  
*Luffy x Hinata = Bashful yet Shy approach  
*Luffy x Ino = My Rubber Flower  
*Luffy x Karui = Two Red Hawk's  
*Luffy x Samui = A Stoic Innocence  
*Luffy x Sakura = Power Blossom's  
*Luffy x Yugito = Two bright flames**

 ***Luffy x Temari = Winds Ace's**

 ***Luffy x Female Haku = Frozen Gear!**

 ***Luffy x Female Gaara = Desert Gear!**

 ***Luffy x Satsuki = Vengeful Flames**


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected

**(Thank you for reading my fanfiction girls and boys so here is the story)**

"Eh" Luffy just blinked with his arm still slumped over Naruko's shoulder while said girl was just smiling widely at the two figures as her eyes sparkled when she called Luffy her best friend while Kakashi just stood there putting/hiding his wallet deep within his pocket.

"It's okay Wallet-Chan you will be safe from them" Kakashi cooed as he patted his pocket that now hides his little life savior as he just ignored the looks he was getting from the two children that Sat right in front of him.

"So uh….. Luffy-Kun meet Big sister Ayame and uncle Teuchi" Naruko's cheerfully stated as she lifted her arm pointing at their direction as Luffy looked towards them and raised his hand towards the male figure standing behind the shop's counter.

"Neh nice to meet you Ayame" Luffy greeted with a grin.

Literally after Luffy said that literally everyone in the area was looking at him, Naruko's was biting her lips to stop herself from laughing while Kakashi was just looking at Luffy with a twitching eye "Is he serious or is he that dumb" Kakashi couldn't help but comment as he stared at the kid.

Meanwhile the figure named 'Ayame' by Luffy was gaping at Luffy with his eyes slightly opened in surprise while the female figure was covering her mouth with her hands to stop the giggling sounds escaping from her.

The female figure looked at the male figure with amusement dancing around her eyes that a little adorable boy called the man in the shop 'Ayame', After a while of giggling she turned her head to the young boy and clapped her hands together which immediately drew the two kids attention to her own.

"No sweetie I'm Ayame" The girl figure now known as Ayame said with a smile as she introduces herself towards the adorable little boy who Naruko's brought over as Naruko's giggled at Luffy's antics.

"OH hi names Luffy" Luffy smiled out towards Ayame as sparkles surrounded him making himself even more adorable in Ayame's eyes as she squealed and hug Luffy over the counter tightly towards her chest "Mnmn" Luffy muttered as he tried to wiggle out of her grip.

"A-Ayame I think you should let go of him now?" The male figure stated with worry as he could see Luffy's arms going line a bit but they were brought to life again as Ayame quickly let go of Luffy as she blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry Luffy" Ayame said with an embarrassed tone while Luffy laughed out loud as he grinned at her but then his face turned serious for the same time while Ayame's face turned serious as well as the others were surprised at the change in them.

"Walt is it is it an enemy? I can't sense any danger?" Kakashi said as he put his guard up when he looked around for any type of danger that made the two get into a serious state.

"W-what's going o-on?" Naruko's asked with a worried tone as she suddenly felt the tension between Luffy-Kun and big sister Ayame suddenly thickened, The result of it was Naruko suddenly gone back to her whimpering state as she looked between the two.

"This tension" The still unknown male figure stated as he looked on with eyebrows narrowing between the two who were staring at each other with happy smiles on their faces without even blinking once in awhile as they just stared at each other neither moving at all.

"That was an amazing hug let's do it again" Luffy stated with a serious look on his face because that was one of the most strongest hugs that he could have ever felt as warmth was entered into his body, It reminded him of his brother's hugs as they greeted each other with a smile.

Ayame nodded seriously when she gave a hug to Naruko it felt like a sisterly hug between two girls but when she hugged little Luffy she felt a special connection to him like how a parent would hug their own child with love and compassion.

They started to reach for each other as Luffy lifted his arms towards Ayame with a wide smile on his face as Ayame does the same with the exact same look on her face but right when they were about to hug each other again they heard a cough.

She turned to her father who has sweat dripping from his face as he b landed between her and Luffy with a surprised yet confused look.

"All of that just for a hug" He muttered as he pushed Ayame to the side gently as he looked down at the smiling boy who had an oblivious look on his face that he almost scared the living hell out of the old man who was right in front of him.

"That kid is going to be trouble" Kakashi thought as he visibly got out of his guard stance and relaxed himself as the tension in the air disappeared "But how could these two create a tension so thick?" Kakashi thought silently as he eyes the two who made it in the first place.

He knows that Ayame could create that tension when she found out that he was secretly trying to sneak a peak of her when she bent down, He flinched as he still remembered what happened.

(Flashback)

It was just an early morning as Kakashi was walking around the village since it was his day off he was going to read his favorite book 'The Icha-Icha Series but couldn't find it, He usually reads it in order to get out of his hormones and that was when he passed by the Ramen shop but stopped as he took a few steps back.

"Hm I'll eat here" Kakashi stated as he sat on one of the shops chairs as he grumbled to himself "What am I gonna do I need at least something to keep me going to today" Kakashi then felt a shadow move over him and look up just to see the daughter of the Ramen shop's owner.

"OH hello Kakashi-San" Ayame gently greeted him with a smile on her face as Kakashi lone shown eye widened a bit as he thought of an idea that made him a guilty of doing that to someone so innocent but he hardened his eyes for a second he needs something to fuel his energy to start the day and without his books he can't do that.

"Hey Ayame-San what's that?" Kakashi asked out as he suddenly pointed to the left as Ayame quickly followed his finger with a curious look on what he was looking at but what she didn't know was when she turned her head away from the silver haired man's view Kakashi _accidentally_ threw one of the tables fork on the ground behind her.

"Oh never mind Ayame-San….. oh it looks like I dropped a dropped a fork could you please get that for me?" Kakashi asked while inside he was feeling a bit giddy from getting his morning excitement as Ayame was out into the trick, He watched as Ayame looked between him and the fork behind her when she the turned to him with a smile.

"Sure Kakashi-San" Ayame innocently stated with a warm smile as she walked deeper into the shop when she was right in front of the fork she bent down in order to get it while Kakashi was leaning his body slightly against the table as he tried to look under Ayame's skirt.

Today was a very hot day so instead of wearing her usual long pants Ayame decided to wear her short skirt instead saying that it was much cooler for her if she wore it "Yes almost there" Kakashi muttered with exciting eyes and a slight nosebleed as his face was morphed into a perverted look as Ayame was bending lower and lower.

Yes he was feeling guilty to doing this to an innocent girl….. But since he needed energy to start the day well he had no choice.

"Ka~Kashi~" He suddenly heard a voice so slowly he lifted his head away from Ayame's skirt as he looked to the side to see Ayame looking at him with a scary smile on her face while he was looking at her lower bottom I guess he didn't know that Ayame twisted her head from the upper part of her body to look at him.

The tension around the area got so thick and heavy that some nearby civilians fainted as Kakashi heard something heavy land right behind him so he looked behind him just to see a shaking Anbu an ANBU! For crying out loud that was shaking from the force of the heavy tension.

He then looked up to see Ayame was right in front of him with a ladle "Kakashi were you looking at my bottom" She said with a twitching eye as her smile was the same except now a deadly aura was being fueled right behind her.

"…No" Kakashi said as the last thing he saw before blacking out was a ladle being brought downwards upon his head as a large cracking sound could be heard from miles away.

(Flashback Ends)

Kakashi cringes but did he regret it No he did not but he started to regret it when she told her father about it. Instead of Being like Ayame who hit him with a ladle Mr. Teuchi decided to throw an explosive Kunai at him with a rare cruel smirk on the old man's face.

"Well anyway kid the names Teuchi and welcome to 'The Ichiraku Ramen Shop' Where you will get the best Ramen that this village could ever offer" The male figure now known as Teuchi said to Luffy with a big smile as he introduced himself and his business.

He was pretty sure that this Luffy kid really likes his Ramen since he just witnessed him eat and rival the amount that Naruko's ate, He was literally shocked beyond belief that a kid especially around her age became her friend and the boy was able to eat just like her.

"More Ramen?" Luffy asked with big eyes as Naruko's hopped beside him and did the same thing both having trembling lips and big teary and hopeful eyes while Teuchi looked at Kakashi and smirked viciously at him.

OH he didn't forget the time when Kakashi tried to look up her daughter's skirt so might as well get a little revenge from it "Of course a friend of Naruko's is always welcome at the Ramen shop and they will get their ramen" Teuchi stated with a smile towards the kids.

"You will pay for them right Kakashi" Teuchi said as he and his daughter started to grow deadly smiles on their faces as they saw Kakashi whimpering slightly while holding onto his wallet in his pocket tightly with a sense of dread coming over him.

(Another few seconds later)

"Y-you monsters" Kakashi whimpered out as he watched the kids eating Ramen again while ignoring his sobs as Teuchi and Ayame could be seen laughing at him silently behind the counter as new Ramen bowls were piling up against each other.

After they were done eating Kakashi hesitantly paid for them as he handed the money over to the smiling Ayame who took great joy in seeing to the copy ninja in a sad state. Sometimes she's a good girl but when you mess with her you will get punished for it.

"W-wallet-Chan" Kakashi muttered out as he lost his grip on his wallet as it silently floated away from him and the shop as it flew along the winds current into the sky as the last thing he heard from it was an angelic like voice "Goodbye…. . love" he dropped on his knees and cried that his wallet left him just because he didn't have any money in it and spent it on the kids who were laughing at him very loudly from behind.

After a while of laughing at Kakashi the two kids spent the rest of the day talking with Ayame and Teuchi about their hobbies or whatnot until it got dark Kakashi got up soberly as he made his way towards them as he slumped on his chair.

"It's okay Kakashi-San" Teuchi laughed out loud as Kakashi looked at him with teary and annoyed eyes as Teuchi just smiled "It's okay for you because you earn money from it" Kakashi silently thought as Teuchi who just laughed at him right in front of his face.

Noticing it was late Kakashi got up "Naruko since it's night time let me drop you to your house" Kakashi stated as he reached out to Naruko who shook her head at him with a wide grin.

"Nope I'm okay I'll go by myself I'm a big girl" Naruko said with a smile as Kakashi grew worried eyes at her "Are you sure?" and his response was her nodding at him in a positive shine.

"Okay what about you Luffy?" He looked towards Luffy only for the boy to shake his head at him with a grin "Shishishishi I'll go home later" Kakashi nodded as he waved goodbye to them as he jumped onto the rooftops leaving the shop and the kids behind.

"What am I forgetting?" Kakashi wondered as he jumped over random houses as he couldn't help but think that he might of forgotten something about today.

"Goodbye big sister Ayame and Uncle Teuchi" Naruko waved to them as she and Luffy started walking away from the shop as the two shop owners waved back at them as they shouted "Naruko don't forget to come back with your friend" "You guys are always welcome to come back"

Ayame and Teuchi sighed as they watch these two kids leave together "Hey Ayame?" Ayame looked towards her father "Hm" Her father just rubbed his chin with a thoughtful look on his face "Why do I feel that I forgot about something" Teuchi stated as Ayame also looked confused as well what did they forget?.

(Meanwhile With The Two Kids)

"Well this is it Luffy-Kun" Naruko muttered with a small sad smile as they were now on the crossing of two different roads one leading to her house as the other lead to Luffy's house.

"It's alright we will see each other again" Luffy said with a grin as Naruko looked up at him with adoring eyes then suddenly she hugged him "Thanks for being my friend" She said as she let go of him as he started to walk away.

"By Naruko!" He shouted as he walked away as Naruko waved back at him too "Bye Luffy-Kun!" and finally Luffy was out of her sights when she just sighed to herself but she then grew a big smile "At least I will get to see him again tomorrow" with that she decided to walk home meanwhile with a certain group of villagers….

In a dark alley near Naruko's area a large group of people from men to woman could be seen hiding in the shadows "It's time to end the demon" "She will pay for what she did" "Let's get her" the lights of torches could be seen in the darkness as the group could be seen walking out of the alley holding different kinds of weapons that they could get their hands on.

"It is time to… kill the demon once and for all" The leader of the group a chubby merchant who had lost his wife and kids to the demon said as a cheer rang behind him as they started to run towards Naruko's destination.

Naruko was walking towards her home with a thoughtful look as she broke out in a smile again "Luffy-Kun my first friend" and that's when she heard the sound of running towards her direction and looked behind herself just to widen her eyes in horror.

A group of civilians were running at her "Get her!" "Kill her!" She then remembered with horrified eyes that it was her birthday and the day where the 'fox hunt' begins and with that she started running as fast as she could as the group got even more closer to her.

(With Luffy Right Now)

"Shishishishi what a nice girl" Luffy said with a grin as he was right near his home when he suddenly heard a loud shout coming from the distance quickly focusing his hearing he finally heard what's making making the noise "HELP M- "Shut up demon!" then the following of screams of pain were heard as yells were being made in the air.

Luffy widened his eyes "Naruko" He thought as he turned around and look off at the direction where he heard her voice and started running towards it at full speed.

"Gaaagh" Naruko cried out as she was being kicked, torched, slashed and hurt by whatever weapons the group were showering down at her then she felt someone lift her off the ground and threw her a good distance in the air and slam into the villages wall. She had manage to run around but no matter how fast she ran they still caught up with her at some point.

*thud* She fell on her side whimpering in pain as she slowly got off the ground as she leaned against the wall as blood was pouring out from multiple wounds that were made from the weapons "Why why do you hate me!" She yelled out with tears raining down from her eyes as the group got closer.

The leader of the group looked at her with mad eyes "It's because of you that our precious people died you demon!" He roared out as the followers behind him roared at her with their weapons raised "Goodbye demon" The leader of the group ran forward to her with a knife in his hand.

The fox hunt crowd that were consisted of some ninja and civilians were watching with excited yet blood lusted eyes and cruel smirks thinking that their supposed 'leader' will kill the demon so they stood back and watch as the man was going to end her.

Is this going to be the end? She widened her eyes as the man got closer "Luffy" She thought as she closed her eyes waiting for the finishing blow but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes just to freeze as she saw the scene in front of her.

The leaders knife was grabbed by a left hand She looked towards the person who blocked it just to see "Luffy" She muttered in her pain state with wide eyes as Luffy was standing there holding back the attacker's knife as he looked back at her observing her state, She had multiple severe wounds across her body that were already beginning to bleed.

He looked closely to her face just to see her teary eyes "Naruko" he said with his eyes casted at the ground then he lifted them up to see the crowd then to Naruko "Did they do this to you?" He asked as he watch Naruko nodded weakly as she suddenly frozen up as she fell on her sides going into an unconscious state.

He froze for a second because in Naruko's place he saw a crying and helpless Nami before he defeated Arlong "Rrrr Aaaggghhh" He yelled out through gritted teeth as he then extended his right arm back " _ **Gomu Gomu No…. "**_ He turned back to the man with mad eyes as the man was trying to get his knife out of the boy's grip.

 **(Next time Luffy vs the Fox Hunters and thank you for reading my story as I apologize if I wasted your reading time)**


	5. Chapter 5 Gathering

( **Onto the story of a lifetime starring Luffy Akimichi the boy who would one day become** **the _ of the Hidden Leaf Village one day!) (You must finish out the sentence on what you think he will become in the reviews pls)**

"Damn it" A figure yelled out as he and a squad of anbu were heading towards the villages walls. The figure was wearing a combat attire consisting of a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm.

He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna like forehead protector which was tied with two long straps. Across the back is written "Third Hokage" with the kanji 'Fire' as well.

His face was of that of an old man as his hair is gray while his face has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He has a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as across his cheeks.

"I didn't know that they were going to attack at night" Hiruzen Sarutobi gritted his teeth as he ran faster.

Every single year when the 'Fox Hunt' starts its mostly during the day when he noticed that today there was no attacks on the daughter of the Fourth he smiled as he thought that they finally realized that the little girl was just a girl who was the container and not the fox itself.

He was wrong when one Anbu came into his office saying that a group of people consisting of civilians and ninja were making their move onto the young blonde "Naruko please be safe" He thought as he started to run faster with his group following as well to keep up with him.

"Lord Hokage!" The Third Hokage looked below to see a worried Ayame and Teuchi who were standing in front of the Ramen stand. Swiftly as possible Hiruzen landed in front of them as the Anbu squad stood next to their leader.

Before Hiruzen could talk Ayame rushed toward him "Lord Hokage today is THAT day isn't it" Ayame asked with a frightened tone and to her and Teuchi's horror the Hokage nodded soberly as Ayame started to grow teary eyes.

Teuchi quickly stood by her side as he held onto her then he looked up "Shh Ayame it's going to be alright" Hiruzen watched as Teuchi comforted his daughter with a hug.

"The kids" Ayame whispered out as she grew wide eyes as Teuchi also grew the same look "Lord Hokage the kids!" Ayame yelled out with horrid eyes as she started to cry even harder as Hiruzen looked seriously at them "Kids?" He thought but Teuchi answered for him.

"Lord Hokage it's just that….. Naruko wasn't alone" Teuchi stated with a grim look as that sentence alone got Hiruzen and the Anbu's attention "Excuse me sir what do you mean? If I am correct Naruko Uzumaki is by herself isn't she?" One Anbu nearby asked what the others are thinking.

Teuchi faced the Anbu that said that while he rubbed the back of his head "Well there was another kid with her, He said his name was Luffy" Teuchi said as both the Anbu who asked the question and the Third Hokage widened their eyes for different reasons.

For the Third Hokage he wasn't expecting Naruko to be with someone but for the Anbu however started shaking in his place as he walked forward and grabbed the Ramen chief by the shoulders and shook him quickly "Luffy where did you see him" The Anbu asked ignoring his squads looks.

"Boar" Hiruzen quickly called out as the Anbu was still looking at Teuchi with serious eyes "What are you doing?" The Anbu now code named Boar let go of the chief.

He then turned back to his leader "There is only one boy name Luffy and he is the son of the Akimichi clan's leader Choza Akimichi" Boar stated seriously as Hiruzen was shocked.

He was shocked that the son of the Akimichi clan's leader was with Naruko "Please" He looked down to see Ayame and Teuchi's teary face "Please save them" They both whispered out.

It was bad that Naruko was in danger but also Luffy, Both Ayame and Teuchi couldn't stand the fact that these two sweet and innocent children were going to be the targets of the 'Fox Hunt'.

"Do not worry I will but for now Teuchi you need to take your daughter in" Teuchi nodded as he slowly started making his way with Ayame towards their home when they were finally out of his sights Sarutobi knew that he should act now so with that he started running again.

"BOAR! DEER!" Hiruzen the Third Hokage yelled out as two Anbu members wearing a Boar and Deer mask appear at both of his sides running along with him.

"Yes Hokage-Sama?" The two Anbu asked in a serious tone as their leader looked at them.

Hiruzen glanced towards Boar who was on his left "Boar you are to go to the Akimichi compound and inform Choza Akimichi that his son could be in danger" He then grew hard eyes.

"Damn it where is Kakashi!" He then turned to Deer "Deer you are to go find Kakashi Hatake and bring him here" with that the two Anbu members nodded

"Yes Hokage-Sama" The two Anbu members quickly left the group to do their given assignments.

"Alright everybody let's go!" Hiruzen and the rest of the squad started running faster than before jumping all around the place to look for Naruko.

(With Boar)

"Choza-Sama!" Boar yelled out as he landed on the porch of the Akimichi clan's Leader's household without receiving any word Boar immediately rushed into the house.

He went inside uninvited and into the kitchen where the leader of the Akimichi clan, his wife and daughter were at eating dinner.

"OH hello Boar-San" Choza greeted with a smile as Calanthe and Otome were honestly surprised by the sudden intruder in the household.

Choza knew that Boar was an Akimichi because every clan must know which people are the Anbu in each legitimate clan household.

"Welcome would you like some food" Otome asked with a warm smile on her face as she stood up from the table and approach the man with a plate of juicy beef on it.

The Anbu in response drooled at the sight of the beef as juice was coming out from it "Maybe" he thought as he reached out for it but instantly pulled his hand back.

"No!" The Anbu suddenly yelled out surprising the two adults as he accidentally scared Calanthe who was frozen from her spot as the weird masked man came into their house.

"Kaa-San where is Luffy" Calanthe asked with a curious tone as Otome looked towards her daughter with confused eyes "What do you mean isn't he sleeping?" "WHAT!"

Sunrise by the shout She turned to see her Husband grabbing the Anbu with serious eyes "Is this true!?" Choza yelled out with a serious yet pale face which got even paler as Boar nodded.

"Yes sir Luffy Akimichi has been reported to be seen with Naruko Uzumaki…. Today is October 10 sir and the 'Fox Hunt' has begun with your son being with their target" Boar answered seriously as he and Choza heard a plate smashing onto the ground.

They looked towards it to see Otome standing over a broken plate as she slowly made her way towards the Anbu then to her Husband with horrid eyes "T-Then Luffy is" Choza nodded as he got serious and turned back to Boar "Boar you are to stay here and watch my daughter and wife while I go out" Choza said sternly as Boar nodded.

"Hold on right there!" Choza turned around just to meet the angry eyes of his wife "My son is possibly in danger and you expect me to stay here" Otome asked with mad eyes that instantly turned into a glare as Choza nodded with a grim look.

"This could be dange- "Damn it Choza I am going with you and nothing will stop me!" Otome yelled out as she glared at her husband who stayed quiet for a few seconds before turning his attention to Boar who was now escorting his daughter to her room, He then turned his attention back to his wife "Alright then but let's move" Otome nodded as they ran out of the house and Into the streets of Konoha.

(With Deer)

"Kakashi!" Deer yelled out as he banged onto the door as the door opened to reveal the boxer and shirtless wearing mask form of the copy ninja "What… what is it?" Kakashi asked out with a yawn as he was just interrupted during his nap.

"Kakashi the 'Fox Hunt' started" Deer stated as Kakashi slowly blinked as he registered his Words before his eyes widened up in recognition "WHAT!"

* * *

"Their they are!" Hiruzen shouted as he landed in away from the village gates onto the ground "Naruko" He eyes the down and bleeding form of Naruko as the armored Kakashi and the Akimichi parents came as they stood right next to their Hokage.

"Luffy!" Otome screamed out with her husband as they saw Luffy holding onto an attacker's knife "Bastard!" Otome screamed out with enraged eyes as she see the man trying to attack her baby boy as Choza and The Hokage were going to step in there.

It looked like the other crowd didn't hear them because they were cheering loudly into the air for the man to finish off the demon and the demon's friend.

"Wh-what is that?" One Anbu questioned out as she pointed towards the kids with the squad plus Kakashi, Choza, Otome and Hiruzen watched Luffy who threw his right arm back behind himself.

" _ **Gomu Gomu No…..**_ " Everybody in the area watched with wide eyes as the boys right arm was extended beyond a man's personal reach " _ **Pistol**_!" Luffy shouted out as he rocketed the arm back as it crashed into the leaders stomach.

The leader didn't have time to say anything as his body was sent flying out into the area as he was smashed into a pole nearby the only thing he could do was open his mouth in a silent scream as he fainted.

It was silent across the area as they saw the boy who walked and stood in front of Naruko in a protective manner as he brought both of his fist in front of his face "If you want Naruko you have to pass through me" Luffy sated with all his cheerfulness gone as everyone especially the Fox group were still looking at the boy then to the down man who was gathering foam near his mouth.

"What the hell is that?" "It was like rubber" "Is he a demon too?" The fox crowd kept asking question among question in their mind as they stared at the young boy who send their leader flying while with the Hokage's group….

The group were honestly shocked into silence before a shout was heard, They looked towards the source to see Otome bouncing in her spot "That's my son you get them" as she cheered for her son as Hiruzen got out from his state.

"Choza did you ever teach your boy how to fight" He asked the leader of the Akimichi clan who was near his cheering wife as he shook his head "N-no sir in fact I didn't even know that he could fight" Choza commented as he still stared the sight of his son whose face was filled with determination to save his friend.

"Lord Hokage" Everybody looked towards Kakashi who was staring at Luffy with his Sharingan uncovered as it spun in a wheel with its tomoe's.

"He didn't use any chakra and he didn't even use hand signs" Kakashi stated with a shocked tone as Hiruzen looks towards him with a shock look.

"No chakra is this a new blood line from the Akimichi blood" He whispered out as he looked towards the Akimichi pair who shrugged in response "Alright Demon lover".

They all look towards the crowd as the groups got their weapons as some ninja brought out their own ninja tools "Very well then you and the demon will die" and everybody charged at the two kids.

"Crap!" Choza yelled out as he was going to save the kids but stopped as a hand blocked his way "What is it!" Choza barked out with his wife who was wondering what the Hokage was doing

"Anbu surround the area and get ready to step in if anything beyond the point happens" Hiruzen commanded out as the Anbu followed their leader's order.

He then turned to the Akimichi pair along with Kakashi "Let's see what your boy could do" The three gritted their teeth wondering why they will do that but stopped as they saw their Hokage's serious gaze

"Fine if anything happens then your dead Sarutobi" Otome whispered out with enrage eyes promising death as Hiruzen nodded now they both turned back to see what the boy/son could do.

(With Luffy)

"Shi" Luffy was staring at the crowd with hard eyes as they grew closer time slowed down as he looks towards Naruko "I Will always protect my friend's" With that in his mind he turned back to the approaching crowd.

" _ **Gomu Gomu No Whip**_ " Luffy extended his left leg as he jumped a bit in the air as he swung his leg to the side towards the group just as the extended leg knocked everybody over and onto the ground.

Right when the last one fell Luffy withdrew his leg back to his body but then saw strange short knifes coming to him quickly reacting to the knife's Luffy merely brought his right hand out and bit his thumb.

"What is he doing?" Turtle asked Deer who was just surprised as he was before they saw Luffy blowing hard on his thumb " _ **Gomu Gomu No Balloon!**_ " then suddenly Luffy's body was blown up making him look like a large balloon.

"We got him now everyone" One of the fox hunting Ninja cheered out before they comically widened their eyes as the Kunai was not only bounced off by the attack but it was reflected back at them as the sharp parts were embedded in the parts of the ninjas who screamed out in pain.

They fell onto the ground and started to lose blood but not enough to kill them anyway as some Jounin Ninja ran towards Luffy while doing Hand signs "It's over _**Lightning Style: Electric wave!**_ " The woman yelled out as a small blast of electricity was launched at Luffy from her hands.

As Luffy who just stood there as the blast hit him "He can't escape now" She grinned viciously before she gaped when the lightning wasn't even doing anything Luffy grinned as he walked closer to her _**"Gomu Gomu No… "**_ Luffy walked towards her with his arms outstretched with lightning coursing in him.

"S-stay back" The jounin stuttered as the lightning infused boy was near her " _ **Lightning hug!"**_ Luffy screamed out with happiness as the woman screamed out in pain when Luffy launched himself towards the woman and wrapped his arms around her.

Woman + lightning launched at Luffy = Infused lightning Luffy that hugs the hell out of you!.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa" The woman kept screaming as she tried to get out of the boy's grip as she was being electrocuted meanwhile the Hokage's group didn't know how to respond I mean should they rescue her or just let Luffy do his thing.

Speaking of said boy he was just smiling as he hugged the woman until the lightning shortage ran out as he let go of the woman. The woman had a comically large afro burnt hair that had some electricity going through it.

She had blank eyes and an open mouth "Sorry what was that?" Luffy asked as he leaned forward but accidentally tripped as he rocketed his arm towards the woman as she got her bearing back and look at the outstretched fist.

She looked towards where it's going and widened her eyes "Nononono NO!" She screamed out as the fist got closer to its goal while the Anbu men were…

"Yesyesyes YEEEEES DO IT!" The male Anbu members including Kakashi and surprisingly Hiruzen with Choza yelled out with very excited smiles on their faces as they jumped a bit In the air while swinging their arms up while the females were staring at the scene with a gaping mouth.

Because the fist made contact to a very special area of the female, On this night two screams were made in Konoha that would be mention down in history as the largest screams ever in the village "GAAAAAAHAAHHHH!" "RIGHT IN THE GOAL!"

The fried but mostly ashamed woman fell to the ground while holding onto her groin just whimpering in silence as Luffy stood up and started walking to her "Oh I'm so- before he finished he tripped yet again but this time he stood out so he landed on his knees.

His knees landed alright but not on the ground *crack* He look down just to see his knees implanted on the woman's face.

"yeowch" Otome winced she didn't know if she should congratulate her son on winning his first fight or punish him for being so careless in battle "And you mister" She grabbed onto her husband who was still cheering on the ear.

"Owowowow" He whined as Hiruzen stopped cheering and just coughed into his hand "Anbu quickly deal with everybody else" The anbu went off in action as they handled the rest of the group as Hiruzen jumped towards Luffy along with Kakashi, Otome, and Choza.

Luffy had already went back to Naruko's side and carried her on his back "Here we go Shishishishi she sure is light" Luffy commented as he hopped a bit as he held onto the blonde's body.

"Luffy!" Luffy turned to see his mother and father running towards him with smiles, He smiled back at them but stopped as he felt someone pulling Naruko off of him.

He looked up to see Kakashi "Old man!" Luffy grinned out as Kakashi immediately slapped the kid over head as Kakashi smirked with a vein popping out of his head "I always wanted to do that" That was when killing intent rocked the area.

He slowly looked behind him just to see the two angry Akimichi parent's who were cracking their fist together as they walked towards him. Kakashi was shaking in his place "Lord Hok- He called out to his leader hoping that he will save him.

He looked where his leader should've been only to find a substitution log that had a painting of his smiling face on it as there were words describe on it which said:

" _May the will of fire be with you and don't give up"_

He looked behind the sign to see the supposed leader and strongest person of the village running away "You son of a Bi- Before Kakashi could finish his sentence two large fist were blocking his view.

(With Hiruzen)

"Do not look back" Hiruzen said in his mind as he ran away from the walls and look up at the sky as a Loud scream of pain filled the air.

He clapped his hands together "Rest in peace" He prayed for the copy ninja's soul as he looked at the shining moon in the sky "Eh?" Hiruzen blinked. For a second for some reason he saw a visual image of Kakashi with a black eye who was flicking him off with the middle finger as he stared down at him from the moon.

( **Thank you guy's and girl's for reading this and I hope you enjoy my stories so far and also if you have time to read would you please read my other story Stoic Percy and I hope you will review on how good it is but anyway thank you everybody!)**


	6. Chapter 6 Question's

**(Hello my viewers sorry that I didn't publish early it's just that I had done a lot of homework from school lately but anyway here it is I just finished it today in a rushing attempt….please forgive me if my spelling is wrong in here because I was really rushing to get this finished so I could finish my project NOW ONTO THE STORY!")**

"Hey Naruko" Luffy pouted as he poked the fully bandaged up Naruko who was still unconscious but she was able to make a groaning sound every time Luffy did that "Luffy I think you should stop" Kakashi stated as he sat near the two kids on a chair.

Right now they were currently at the Konoha Leaf's Hospital. After taking care of the rest of the Fox hunting group, Kakashi had taken Naruko and Luffy straight to the hospital. Well he took them to the hospital after a long verbal lashing from the boy's parents. So here they were in the hospital right now waiting for Naruko to heal.

"Luffy shouldn't you be with your parents?" Kakashi asked as he pulled Luffy away from Naruko as the girl unconsciously sighed in relief that the poking stopped. Luffy looked over at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow "Neh how is she healing fast?" Luffy asked out as Kakashi suddenly froze.

He honestly didn't expect the kid to actually notice that "Damn it" He thought in his mind while Luffy stared at him with unblinking eyes waiting for an answer "Think of something!" Kakashi roared in his mind as he looked around but suddenly stopped "That's it!" He turned back to the black haired boy in the room.

"It depends how do you know how to fight?" Kakashi asked as he was both curious about it while hoping Luffy will forget about the healing question. Luffy smiled innocently at him with flowers appearing around him, Kakashi blinked is this a genjutsu? "Oh my gramps threw me in a jungle for a few day's leaving me to fend for myself fighting beast and searching for my food. He said if I don't make it out of the forest alive then I'm weak!" Luffy yelled out as he made punching motions while Kakashi was gaping at the boy.

He was gaping as he finally registered what the boy said "WHY!" Kakashi screamed out but before Luffy could talk Choza came into the room along with his wife as they both sighed "More paperwork" They both mumbled while Kakashi glanced over at them with sympathetic eyes.

Paperwork the vain of existence for adults. No matter where you run or where you hide you could never run away from it.

Otome was honestly tired about today's events but she stumbled toward her son and picked him up as she cuddled him "Let's go home Luffy" Otome yawned out as she left the room with Choza following after them with the same look on his wife's face "Hey what about Naruko?" Luffy asked out as he faced the direction where Naruko's room was at.

"It's okay son you could visit her tomorrow" Choza said as he patted his son on the head as they walked home in the cold night. Arriving at their home Choza took Luffy and told his wife that she could rest while he brings him into the room "Boar" Choza called out as he entered the room just to see Boar the anbu sleeping on the ground right next to his daughter's bed.

Choza just stared at his daughter's calm and peaceful face with a small smile then he looked at the tired anbu "I do not blame him" Choza said with a look of understanding on his face as he realized that Boar was just as tired as him so he carefully stepped over Boar's body and over to Luffy's bed to place him under the blankets.

As Luffy was now placed in his bed Choza walked towards the rooms exit with a yawn "Hey dad aren't you interested in my attacks" Luffy grinned out while the reply he got was "You're an Akimichi" That's when the lights closed.

"Tomorrow I will visit Naruko" Luffy thought as he rolled around in his bed getting comfortable when he found a comfortable position he closed his eyes to rest for the day.

(Next morning)

"it's morning!" Luffy yelled out with a grin as he got out of his bed to run out of the door but as he opened his room's door it appears that his mother and father were outside in front of him with serious yet worried faces as he could see an old man wearing a white robe standing near the door with them.

"Who is that old man?" Luffy asked out as Otome lightly palmed her head with a sigh while Choza gained a worried look as he kept glancing between his son and the strongest man in the village who was just staring at the kid with a warm smile as he bent down on his left knee staring at the boy who beaten nearly half of the Fox hunting group.

"Hello son do you know who I am?" Hiruzen asked with a smile as Luffy was put into a thinking position just staring at the old man then he gained a look of realization as he snapped his fingers "Yeah I know you. You're an old man" Luffy grinned out while Hiruzen gained a small tick mark on his head as Luffy kept smiling saying "Am I right old man I Am aren't I Shishishishi".

"I could understand why Kakashi gets annoyed with him" Hiruzen thought silently to himself as remembered how Kakashi described the boy after the parents took him home. The copy ninja's reply was just "He is an annoying kid whose favorite word is old man".

Hiruzen shook his head and continued to smile down at the boy "Well son I am Hiruzen Sarutobi The Third Hokage of The Hidden Leaf Village" Hiruzen announced as he stood up with his robe somehow floating majestically behind him as Luffy grew star gazed eyes as he ran up to the old man.

"The Third Hokage" Hiruzen nodded "As in the leader of the village" Hiruzen nodded with his smile growing as the boy was finally understanding "As in the strongest person in the Leaf Village" Luffy screamed out as he was jumping while Hiruzen closed his eyes smiling widely as he opened them only to blink as the boy was staring at him with a bored look as he picked his nose.

"Never heard of you" Luffy yawned out as he kept picking his nose while Hiruzen, Choza and Otome just stared at Luffy as they comically fell onto the ground. Choza was the first to get off the ground as he yelled at his son "Son I did not raise you like this!' Choza couldn't help but scream out as his wife nodded beside him.

"Young man you are so going to school" Otome sternly said as Luffy just put his arms behind his head with a loud laugh into the air ignoring the situation he made in the room of course while Hiruzen merely sighs at the young boy "Well it could've been worse" Hiruzen thought as he turned back to he boy who started to quiet down.

"Well Luffy I am here because I am about to talk about your _special_ ability that you used at the villages gates" Hiruzen stated as Choza and Otome listened as well as they stood at the side of the room acting serious as well while Luffy blinked.

"Luffy who taught you how to fight in the first place?" Hiruzen asked as Luffy answered him immediately with the same answer that he gave Kakashi "Oh my gramps threw me in a jungle for a few day's leaving me to fend for myself fighting beast and searching for my food" Luffy instantly said while the others blink.

"WHAT!" Otome yelled out as she grabbed her husband's shoulder to bring her mad eyes directly towards his frightened ones "Choza what's this about" Otome snarled out because it couldn't be her dad because he had already passed away so her son must be talking about that perverted father of her husband.

There were so many times that Otome catches him reading those filthy adult books made by the Toad Sage always giving out a nosebleed not caring if there were children nearby him. Choza's father was so perverted that his perverted levels were ranked number one in the female population as other woman from civilian and ninja alike dislike him….well every female except the crazy and perverted ones.

"Honey calm down I'm sure that he doesn't mean his old sweet and innocent grandpa right Luffy?" Choza was sure that his perverted father didn't do that to his own grandson, He may dislike his dad for doing that but he loves him after all he is family even if his wife doesn't like him near the children.

"Nope it was him so anyway gramps always lets me fight monsters in the jungle" Luffy grinned out while Hiruzen and Choza's had their voices choked back as they heard of this while Otome grew more angrier as the perverted father of her husband do that to her baby boy.

"Wait a second what kind of monsters did you fight?" Hiruzen asked with a curious tone while the two other adults in the room were listening quite closely onto the subject as Luffy crossed his arms as he thought about it.

The first image that appeared in his mind was a giant monkey slamming him onto the ground, The second one was a snake chasing after him while he tried to take it's eggs and the final image that popped into his mind was an image of a wild pig that he tried to eat while it was sleeping.

"Well first there was a monkey that could smash boulders open" Luffy said with a thoughtful look while Otome gasp that he fought an animal that could smash boulders so easily "Then there was that large snake one time that tried to eat me" Luffy crossed his arms while Choza was slowly shaking in his spot "Oh did I mention a wild pig also tried to kill me" Luffy nodded his head "Yup that's it".

Hiruzen was just gaping at Luffy in amazement "He survived all of that as a kid" This boy must be a genius! was the main thought in his mind as he stared at Luffy who went back to picking his nose in a goofy fashion while smiling out loud.

"Choza….your father is dead" Otome whispered out as she started planning on how to end the man's life while Choza slowly nodded with a grim look "Sorry dad but between you and my wife well my wife wins" He could only pray that Otome will go gently on his father for the time being.

Luffy of course was talking about his grandpa from his old life who is Monkey D. Garp the suppose hero of the Marines while the others thought it was Choza's father, Well isn't life for Luffy's new grandpa going to take a long and very _painful_ road am I right readers.

"Well anyway" Hiruzen coughed gaining the other people's who turned back to him "Back onto business Luffy what was that ability of yours?" Everyone once again turned to Luffy as the boy grabbed his cheeks on both sides and to their amazement stretch them as far as possible "I'm a rubber man" Luffy said through his large mouth as he let go of his cheeks as they slapped together back in place.

"A rubber man?" Hiruzen thought as he turned to Choza who shook his head "I see so even he doesn't know about it" He silently thought as he stroke his beard on what these rubber abilities were and how did the boy unlock them "Maybe he unlocked it in the jungle where his grandpa left him at" He wondered onto the topic.

Luffy was just sitting on his sister's bed but felt hands grabbing both of his cheeks, He turned just to his sister's blinking eyes as she stretched her brothers face in different directions "Oh Calanthe you're awake" Otome said out loud not even bothering watching her daughter stretch her brother's face beyond limits.

Calanthe then noticed Hiruzen and stared at him for awhile "Kaa-San why is there a wrinkly monkey in the house and could we keep it?" Calanthe asked out with excited eyes as she jumped off from her bed after letting go of Luffy's cheeks.

Hiruzen just watched as the young girl ran to his legs and grabbed ahold of them in a hug while she then started begging her mom to keep the so called new 'pet' inside of the house "I promise I'll bathe, feed him and take care of him?" Calanthe smiled out as Luffy started laughing along with his dad while her mother could be seen giggling out loud while Hiruzen sighed.

"Children these days" Hiruzen thought back in his days of how children were much more simple and even nicer then today's generation. He stopped his train of thoughts as he started walking towards the door "I will be leaving now" He said obviously tired of dealing with children.

"Oh okay Lord Hokage" "Come back again old man" Choza and Luffy waved goodbye to the Third Hokage while Otome was dealing with Calanthe who was was whining that her new 'pet' was leaving "It's okay sweetie we could get a rabbit" Otome smiled out as Calanthe stopped whining and looked back at her Mother.

"Two rabbit's" Calanthe grinned out as she lifted two fingers at her mother while Otome had her eyebrows twitching that her daughter was playing at her like this. She sighed "Alright then" Calanthe smiled out as she hugged her mother who hugged her back with her own smile on her face.

"Could we have rabbit for breakfast?" Luffy asked out as Calanthe yelled at him from her hugging position "NO!" She will not let her new going to be pet's be eaten by her brother while Luffy just pouted Man her sister wasn't that much fun.

"Of course we are not going to eat rabbits" Choza suddenly said out loud as Calanthe grinned out in victory that she won while her brother send a betrayed look towards his new father but instantly cheered up as Choza leaned down towards him as he whispered out "We are going to the restaurant and eat as many rabbit dishes that you want" Choza whispered out as he stood up and walked through the outside door with Luffy following him.

"Hey where are you going!?" Otome called out as she peeked her head out of the window with her daughter as they both wondered where the two men were going when she was about to cook breakfast "We're going out!" was her answer from her son and husband as they both ran away from the house.

Otome sighs "Men" as Calanthe just stood at her mother's side with an innocent smile on her face just thinking of what type of rabbit's will she get from her mother who promised her some. They were probably going to the pet store to get them but hey she's going to get _two_ pets.

(With Choza and Luffy)

"Hahahahaha let's go son" Choza grinned out as he grabbed his son and put him on his shoulders while Luffy shouted in joy that he doesn't need to walk as some civilians who saw them smiled and waved towards the two Akimichi's "Let's eat lots of meet" Luffy said from Choza's shoulders as the man just nodded his head as he started running towards the Akimichi Restaurant.

The best part of being the Akimichi clan's leaders son was that he could have as much food as he wants as long as his mother doesn't know about him ruining their food supplies, They arrived at a huge red restaurant that had the Akimichi symbol on it.

They walked inside as the workers noticed them and just waved while the two waved back at them with similar smiles on their faces as they went to their usual table that they reserve when their family got here "Although something seems off" Choza commented silently as he looked around to see the civilians acting normal yet more happy then usual.

"Almost every living adult in this village knew what yesterday was yet why do they seem happy? It's almost as if they knew that the young girl died?" Choza thought as he and his son ordered rabbit porridge. Choza wasn't sure that the Hokage had told the people of this village about the incident last night yet these people look happy.

"It's probably because they think that the young girl Naruko is dead" Choza snarled into his mind as he caught the words of some adults happily whispering to each other that the demon was in the hospital and that she was dead.

Choza smirked "If only they know that she is alive…..I wonder what their faces would look like as they see her walking fine in the next day" He could just imagine their shocked and gaping forms as they stared at the innocent girl skipping down the street no doubt going to the Ramen shop.

While waiting on their food, Luffy suddenly needed the bathroom as he told his father to wait for his food but then threatened him with an innocent smile on his face saying that if he eats his food before he comes back he will be pummeled into the ground "Bye then" Luffy laughed out loud as he ran away from his father who had a disturbed look on his face from being threatened by his own son.

While walking towards the bathroom he was admiring the view of the restaurant so he didn't know that he was walking in someone's path when he accidently bumped into that person as they both fell down.

Luffy shook his head as he got off the ground to look at the person who he bumped into only to blink "Pink…..Hair?" as he was staring at a girl around his age who has bright pink hair.

 **(Thank you guys for reading and I apologize for my Grammar and plus review if you viewers would want a harem or not because some votes state no harem while the others state Harem and also THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!")**


End file.
